Patients suffering from infectious diseases and viruses often need to be quarantined or isolated from others to prevent spreading the patient's ailment to others. While in isolation, however, the patients often require medical treatment from healthcare workers that need protection from exposure to the disease or virus. A system is needed that provides isolation of the patient but still enables healthcare workers safe access for treatment. In addition patients need to be transported from room to room in vehicles and in the air.